Forbidden Love
by Kakashis-First-Kiss
Summary: Temari is lounging in her apartment after a long day training, when a certain ninja surprises her. Temari Kimimaro.


_Temari_  
I sighed as I kicked off my sandals and collapsed on the bed. Today had been hard; Baki-sensei was driving us especially hard. Sound was about to make their move against Konoha.  
"But first..."  
_Kimimaro_  
She looked so cute I had to scare her. She was the most innocent of all the savage Sand ninja. But then again, she _was_ female, and females usually were a bit more emotional...  
As she turned, I caught her face in my hands and kissed her. She must have realized it was me; she suddenly relaxed and moved towards me. I tested my tongue against her lips; she opened her mouth eagerly, as if I had been gone a thousand years. She was letting me kiss her so quickly...? _She must have really missed me..._  
Suddenly she pulled away.  
"Someone's coming. Hide."  
_Temari_  
I heard the footsteps and tore away from Kimimaro's safe arms and tender lips. "Someone's coming," I warned him. "Hide."  
I felt him lean back and step away. He must have heard the footsteps, too.  
"Go," I urged him. I felt him leave me and run into the next room just as Gaara walked in.  
"Temari," he greeted curtly. As usual, he looked completely calm and composed, not even tired after the hard day training. But then again, he hadn't been summoning weasel after weasel...  
"I heard someone."  
I immediately tensed up. Had he heard Kimimaro? If he had he would surely kill me, I just knew it. Then he would try to kill Kimimaro, and make him look at my body before he dealt the final blow. I shuddered.  
"...Cold...?"  
I jerked back to reality and decided in a flash to lie. "Yeah..."  
Gaara raised an eyebrow, the tattoo on his forehead moving slightly. "Who was here?"  
Again, I decided to lie.  
"A-A Sound ninja who...wanted to verify plans. I...I told him Baki-sensei wasn't available at the moment, and he left."  
Gaara barely seemed satisfied with my answer. He again raised an eyebrow and turned on his heel to walk away. At the door he halted. "Really, Temari...who was here?"  
I shivered. "I...I told you-he left after I told him Baki-sensei wasn't around."  
Gaara snorted. "Very well. I shall inform Baki that someone was here." Then he walked out the door again, not bothering to even take off his shoes.  
I could have sworn the temperature rose a few degrees after his departure.  
_Kimimaro_  
I held my breath for the longest time, hoping I would go unnoticed. Finally, I heard footsteps receding, and let my breath go. I heard much softer footsteps and thought it was Temari.  
Sure enough, the closet I was hiding in was soon opened and Temari stuck her head in.  
"It's okay...He's gone. And he probably won't come back."  
I nodded and stepped out of the cramped closet. Temari grabbed my arms tightly, and I braced against her.  
"Let go, you little brat."  
Temari giggled and swung me around in a wild circle. She squealed like a little girl, then threw me down onto a bed in the corner, her weight sinking into my shoulders. I felt my face flush and Temari let her body fall on top of mine. Her sudden transfer of supports took my breath away for a moment; I tried to breath, but she pressed her lips to mine, and this time, I felt _her_ taking over, instead of me. I laughed and pulled away, gulping down air until my throat burned. Temari was still hyper, it seemed; she laughed again and kissed me even more vigorously than the first time, and I felt her steal my breath again. I tried to regain control by pushing against her mouth, but she let me in willingly, and in turn took control of me again.  
_Temari_  
I felt Kimimaro squirm beneath me, and something inside me ached. Oh, how his struggles amused me! They only made me want him more, to suddenly be all over him and kissing, licking, and biting. I let him press his tongue into my mouth, and in turn bit him. Hard. I laughed and claimed the rest of his mouth with glee, carefully lapping the blood off his lips.  
"Kimimaro...can tonight be the night I lose my virginity?"  
I felt him chuckle beneath me. "Only if you want it."  
I grinned wickedly and my hands danced over his slender hips. "I don't know; I think it's tonight, but you may have a different opinion."  
Kimimaro laughed again. "No...I want your innocence."  
_Kimimaro_  
I could barely contain myself as she slid her dress off, revealing a slender body covered in fishnet and smooth, satin skin. Temari grinned as she slid the fishnet off her curving torso and her silken legs. I could see muscles rippling under that satin hide as she slowly lowered herself to my chest again, and this time did not hesitate to deliver a teasing nip to my inner thigh. I gasped as she licked the blood from the wound, and she laughed.  
"If you're gasping already, I don't know how you're going to cope later."  
"Look who's talking," I grunted, rolling over and pinning her underneath me. "I'll pleasure you into next week."  
Temari grinned. Apparently she was hyper still. "Just the way I want it."  
"Good, 'cause that's the way you'll get it," I said. I felt her hands stray to my hips and ease themselves down, taking my pants with them.  
"Who needs pants anyway?"  
"Wicked little demon," I muttered. But still, I let her. As far as I was concerned, the female could be the alpha until I decided otherwise. And that decision was very close at hand.  
_Temari_  
I could feel him growing hard against my body as I ran my hands over his entire length, taking care to nip his stomach and drag my nails down his sides, leaving red welts in the wake of their passing. I licked off the blood, taking pleasure in the sight of the purple-and-red marks speckling my lover's body, and I giggled like a little girl. "Oh, tonight is gonna be fun..."  
Kimimaro seemed to agree with me; he suddenly jumped, and I felt him fill my body to the limit.  
"Oooooh, you wicked little-Agh!"  
Kimimaro was not a gentle lover; the pain was so powerful...I felt him thrust at me, and with every move white-hot pain filled my consciousness. But still...  
_It felt good. I wanted it! This was the way I wanted it!_  
Kimimaro sensed my growing anxiety and eased out of me slowly, and all too painfully.  
"Sadistic bitch," I muttered, sitting up. A white liquid was splattered over the sheets, traces of our rough night, and our clothes were littered over the floor. We lay next to each other, each breathing as hard as the other, and laughing all the same. And suddenly, I _loved_ that moent, the moment where we were both totally equal, each totally as vulnerable as the other, neither better or worse off than the other. And for the first time in my life...  
I felt like I was as grown as my years.  
_Gaara_  
Oh, they think I don't know. I decided I almost loved Temari and all her innocence, so let this boyfriend of hers strip it away and then I would tell her I knew. I have known since they started stealing glances at each other, sometime last summer. But I never told her.  
For the first time in my life...  
I felt...  
as though...almost as though...  
_I loved my sister._  
I wanted her to be happy.  
I felt love.

**A/N: Just thought I'd try something like this…my friend requested this. Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
